Megaman: Dance of Fate
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: Book 4 in the Love Pain and Sorrow series. When peace is restored to Earth who could want to destoy it? What is the secreat that Megaman is hiding? And when the world ends, can love even save it?
1. CHAPTER 1: And so it Begins

A man wearing a black and white suit, with matching black and white shoes stepped into a large lab. He had white clothes and hair on the right, and black hair and clothes on the left. He walked using a cane with a golden eagle on the top. He wore a small pair of black and white glasses and bore a long star like scar down one eye toward his nose.

Another man entered, a scientist, and stood before the man in white and black.

"Good evening doctor." The scientist said

"Yes, now do you have the program?"

"I do, but how much do you think it's really worth?"

"Today, nothing, but once I finish the Orion program it shall be the most powerful and expensive piece of technology ever."

"So what is this for?"

"I'm glad you asked Doctor Hikari."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

ACDC town, a town filled with life. Den-Tech city, a city filled with even more life. Each of these places hold a strong connection to the world. In this time, electronic devices called PET, PErsonal Terminals are great inventions. They hold special programs called Navis. A Navi can do many different things using the Net.

In this time and place we center our attention on a special group of people. A doctor, and creator of the PET, Dr. Hikari, his son Lan Hikari, Lan's navi Megaman, Lan's friends Maylu, Dex, Chaud, and their navis Roll, Gutsman, and Protoman. This group is special because they have helped to save the world many a time.

Organizations called WWW and Gospel, all helped to bring their world saving career. Then came the WWW and NeoWWW, along with Nebula and the Darkloids. Lately were the organizations called Dark Star and Zerox.

Megaman and friends stopped a man named Megaman Omega, creator of Dark Star, followed by a virus called Nocturnes. Then the group fought against Omega and Nocturnes again as they awakened Count Farado. In the last fight against Dark Star, an organization called Zerox, headed by Necroman, tried to reenlist the WWW and Dark Star. This created a giant war between the two sides. Megaman, our hero, joined Dark Star to become powerful enough to help his friends, but unfortunately, was taken advantage of by Necroman's master the real Dark Megaman.

After Dark Megaman's defeat things returned to normal in ACDC town. However there was one small difference. Lan Hikari had been shot and nearly killed by the Eden, a machine used by Dark Megaman to kill humans, Lan was saved by being taken to a hospital. But he has never been the same, he has been tired, weak, and slightly irritable.

We now go to Megaman, who is sitting at his desk in the cyber world. Dr. Hikari had once made a program that allowed Navis to go into the real world, but the program was taken away, so now the navi in blue sat at his desk writing in the journal he kept all his secrets in.

MEGAMAN'S JOURNAL

I promised Lan that I would never keep any secrets from the group again, but I have already started to hide things from them. I don't know why, before the Necroman and Dark Megaman incident I never would lie, or act out. Now I've been suspended for a week from school because of bad behavior. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Today is the day I'm going to SciLabs to help dad with the Orion and Eden codes. I think I may also have him scan me for a virus, I've been really tired lately. Lan has been acting strangely too, maybe it's the weather, or the stress of school and fighting Dark Star.

Things have become more peaceful, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Sometimes I'm scared to leave the house, thinking that something might happen.

Roll came over yesterday and was crying, she said that Maylu had, for no reason at all, got angry with her a yelled at her. She called her a "Stupid, Worthless Navi!" Roll of course was very confused; she hadn't done anything at all.

I went and asked Maylu why she yelled at Roll and she said that she didn't remember doing it. It was odd, a day before that Lan cursed at me. Later I asked why and he said he didn't remember doing it either. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I think something is wrong.

BACK IN MEGAMAN'S ROOM

Megaman leaned back in his chair and sighed. Lan had left for school already, Roll was sick and stayed home. Megaman stood and walked to the portal to Roll's room. Megaman had decided, that since they were going out, that Megaman would make a portal to Roll's room, and Roll a portal to Megaman.

Roll lay down on her bed. Megaman walked over and pulled a chair up to her bed. He looked at her softly, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was left down and her long blonde hair almost made her look like some sort of angle. Megaman placed his hand on Roll's hand. Roll blinked and opened her eyes, she looked sleepily at Megaman and smilled.

"Hi Mega…." She said weakly

"Hey Roll, how do you feel?" Megaman said softly and worriedly. _I wonder what is wrong with her?_

"I guess I'm ok…..I'm still dizzy……and I feel really hot….."

"……..don't worry…..I'll take care of you." Megaman said running his hands through her long hair.

Roll giggled slightly at what Megaman was doing, lately he had become very……attached to Roll. He was always smiling at her, and tickling her, even just holding her for hours at a time. Roll enjoyed it, Megaman was acting very romantic. He had taken Roll out ten times in a week once and given her all sorts of gifts. And now that Roll was sick, Megaman was there to take care of her.

Megaman sat there running his hands through her hair before placing them on Roll's cheek. Roll nuzzled into the hand on her face and giggled, Megaman smiled and giggled as well. Megaman finally stopped and stood for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to go call Dr. Hikari to see if he knows what's wrong with you."

"Ok…..hurry back Mega…"

"I will…" Megaman said before kissing Roll on her forehead and leaving the room.

Megaman called SciLabs and Dr. Hikari answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Ah, Megaman, how can I help you?"

"Well, Roll's sick."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Dr. Hikari said in a worried tone, he thought of Roll as a daughter already.

"Well she said she was dizzy, and she has a fever……I'm really worried…."

"Hmmm…….. she probably has the Cyber Flu. It's a common virus that happens when a navi gets infected by a virus like a Spiky, or any other fire virus."

"….well she did get attacked by a Spiky…. Do you think she will be ok?"

"Don't worry Megaman, Roll's strong, she'll pull through."

"…………Thanks dad….Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"……………Do you think there might be something wrong with Lan?"

"…I don't know Megaman… but I'm worried too. Once your done with Roll come to the labs I have something I need to show you."

"Ok, thanks dad, see you this afternoon."

"Ok. Be careful, and tell Roll I said hi."

-----------------------------------------------

The man in white and black turned to Dr. Hikari and smirked.

"So, when will the program be ready for pick up."

"I don't know, I told you that it is a difficult program to fix."

"Well, I know you can do it. You're the world's most brilliant scientist. Just remember, I need Eden and Orion before midnight."

"Yes sir."

The man stood and walked toward the door before turning around to face Dr. Hikari.

"Oh, and Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I will not tolerate failure this time. Wily made you fail last time, and then Regal, I will not tolerate failure!"

"Yes Dr. McCloud."

Dr. McCloud turned and walked to the door, followed by two army like men and their navis.

Doctor Hikari sighed and fell to the floor, dizziness filling his head. Another scientist ran to him, "DOCTOR!"

-----------------------------------------------

A man hidden in the shadows smirked. He looked at his PET and another dark figure smiled at him.

"And so it begins." The man said

"And so it ends." Said the navi

"And then we shall…" the man said as his navi finished the sentence

"Defeat Megaman once and for all."

----------------------------------------------


	2. CHAPTER 2: Hospital Visit

Lan Hikari sat in his home room class, next to him sat his girlfriend Maylu. The teacher, Mr. Caratz, was standing at the head of the room teaching algebra. Just as the teacher called on Lan to answer a question, which he didn't know, the door opened and a man walked inside.

"Lan Hikari you are to come with me." The man said.

"What's wrong?" Lan asked recognizing the man from SciLabs

"It's your father, it appears he has just had a heart attack."

----------------------------------------------------

Megaman had just stood back up to find Roll some soup when the phone rang. He told the speaker to turn on and Roll and Megaman both listened to Lan's frantic voice on the other end.

"MEGAMAN! I KNOW YOUR THERE! Dad's in the hospital! He just had a heart attack! GET THERE NOW!" Lan yelled. Megaman could hear his mom crying in the back ground along with Maylu.

Megaman was shocked at the news and the bowl of soup crashed to the floor, spilling all over Roll's room. Megaman staggerd back and held himself up with the door handle. Roll gasped and tried to lift herself from the bed, but was too weak to do so.

"Mega….do you think he's going to be ok?"

"………I don't know Roll, I really don't know…."

Megaman stood and Roll grabbed his hand, "I'm going too." She said with a firm voice. The one bad thing about Roll was that when she set her mind to something you could do nothing to stop her. So Megaman lifted Roll up, bridal style, and walked to the portal to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lan paced back and forth outside the emergency room door. Maylu sat next to Mrs. Hikari and tried to help her stop crying. Lan looked at his mom and saw that she was crying enough for all three of them. Then Lan heard the sound of Megaman appearing in his PET.

"What took you so long!" yelled Lan at Megaman

"Sorry…" Megaman said stepping to the side showing that Roll was with him.

Maylu stood and walked to the large board on the wall. Lan jacked in and Megaman and Roll appeared on the large screen.

"Hi Maylu……" Roll said weakly

"Roll! What are you doing here!?" Maylu cried

"She wouldn't let me leave without her…" Megaman said looking at his girlfriend smiling.

"Well…it's a good thing your all here…" said Mrs. Hikari.

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a doctor's coat walked out into the waiting room.

"Well?" asked Lan

"I have good news, bad news, and wore news. Which do you want first?"

"Good." Said Mrs. Hikari

"Well, he is alive."

Everyone sighed. Then Megaman spoke. "What's the bad news…"

"I'm afraid that he has been gravely injured by the heart attack. He has become very weak, and may never regain his full strength…"

Mrs. Hikari instantly broke into tears. Lan hugged her to calm her down.

"And finally the worse news….I'm afraid that the attack has hurt him mentally…he may…..have….a slight case of amnesia, because when he fell he struck his head on a metal pole."

"Oh no…." Roll said before clutching to Megaman's chest crying. Megaman sat down with Roll in his lap, and held her and spoke to her softly to calm her.

"So…will he remember us all?" asked Maylu

"….he may….but nothing is certain…. Oh and I have more news."

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Hikari

"Have any of you heard of the Orion code?" Megaman pleaded in his mind not to speak. The Orion code was the secret he had been keeping from everyone, if he said yes, and it got out what the code was, Megaman would be a criminal.

"………..n-no……." Megaman stammered to stop thinking of the horrid ending

"Ah, well that was one of the first things he said when he woke up. You may see him if you like."

Everyone walked toward the door, except for Megaman. Megaman watched as two Net Saviors entered Dr. Hikari's room.

"Mega… are you coming?" asked Roll

"………..I'll catch up….you go and…check…on…dad for…me…." Megaman said lost in thought.

Roll smiled lightly and turned to walk inside.

_I better call Dr. McCloud. If word gets out of the Orion code and the Vega program, I, Dr. Hikari, and SciLabs will be ruined. _

------------------------------------------------------

Megaman entered a large office like room. The entire room was black and white. The walls were white and the floors were black. Everything touching the floor was white with black items on top, and everything touching the wall was black with white items.

The desk at the center of the room was an old, large, oak and willow. Engraved on the desk was 's symbol, an M with two crossed swords behind it. Megaman walked up to the desk and looked at the navi in black sitting at the desk.

The navis name was Ivory. He had a twin named Ebony; she wore white while her brother Ivory wore black. Both navis worked for Dr. McCloud. Dr. McCloud was the man who had began to fund the research on Eden, the cannon that Dark used to attack Lan, and Orion, a new program that allows Navi's to become real, but can be transported back into the PET at anytime.

In the real Dr. McCloud entered the room behind Megaman. Megaman turned to see the man in white and black as usual. The doctor smirked darkly and seated himself at the chair at his desk.

"Hello Megaman, how are you today?" asked Ebony and Ivory at the same time as their operator.

"Good… I guess you heard about Dr. Hikari."

"Ah yes, tragic isn't it. Don't worry, in the good doctors' absence we shall carry on our work. How is he?"

"He is well…luckily his mind is still with us for now."

"Good." Doctor McCloud said as he picked up a yellow file from his desk and began to read.

"………there's a problem…." Megaman sighed

"…Hm?" The doctor questioned as he lowered the file, reveling his eyes over the top of the file.

"When he awoke he talked about the Orion code, and there where Net Saviors in the room when he said this."

"WHAT!? Megaman do you know what will happen if word gets out that we were using the Orion and Eden codes!? SciLab will be shut down and you labeled a criminal!"

Megaman sighed and thought of what Roll and Lan would say when they found out the type of research he was doing.

"But do not worry, I shall not allow that to happen to you. Now go, go be with the doctor. Let him know about the plan."

"What plan?"

"Tell him this. Vega has been spotted."

"Yes sir…. Do you think he will be ok?"

"Yes, I know he will."

Megaman streamed out and Dr. McCloud stood and walked to the large screen on his wall.

"So what will you do now Megaman? In three days you will die, in two your friends. Will you join me? Or will you remain faithful as a dog? I'm going to watch you very closely now my dear friend…"


	3. CHAPTER 3: Enter Dragonman

Lan and Mrs. Hikari sat at Dr. Hikari's bed. Maylu and Roll sat outside waiting for Megaman to come.

Roll glanced up at her operator.

"Do you think Dr. Hikari will be ok?" Roll asked still looking at the door, waiting for Megaman

"…I guess. I mean he is Lan's dad. And you know how stubborn Lan is."

"Yeah…But what about the amnesia thing?"

"………Don't worry Roll. Everything should be fine."

Megaman appeared from the portal and was pounced on by Roll, which was becoming a forced habit by the young navi.

"H-hey Roll." Megaman laughed as he fell to the floor. _Note to self, take a pillow with me when I am around Roll._

"Mega… are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look really pale…"

"Can I see dad?"

"Oh sorry…"

Roll stood up off of Megaman and he walked inside to see his dad. Dr. Hikari saw Megaman and raised his head.

"Ah…Megaman…how….are….you…." The doctor mumbled, he was on an oxygen filter, his body was very weak.

_This was no heart attack_. "I'm fine dad… oh and I need to tell you something…privately…"

Everyone stood and walked outside to give Megaman and his dad some privacy.

"Vegan has been spotted…" Megaman said

"…………………"

"Dad?"

"……So what do we do now?"

"Oh, well, Dr. McCloud said that he would finish the research with my help, if you will allow it."

"Of course."

"Thanks dad… how is your mind?"

"Huh?"

"The doctor said that you might have amnesia…"

"Ah, well the last week is a bit fuzzy, and I have called Maylu and Roll by the wrong names a few times, but I guess I'm ok."

"I'm still worried about Lan." Megaman said looking at his feet

"I am too Megaman, I am too."

----------------------------------------

"Do you think Dad will be ok?" Asked Lan to Maylu

"I'm sure he will Lan, he is related to you, and you sure are persistent."

Lan laughed and heard a crash. Lan and Maylu turned toward their PET's to see Roll unconscious on the floor.

"ROLL!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Megaman heard a crash and a yell.

"ROLL!"

Megaman jumped from his seat and ran outside to see Roll laying unconscious on the floor.

"What happened!?" Megaman yelled at Lan

"We don't know, all we heard was a crash."

Megaman ran toward Roll and her body sunk into the floor. Megaman stopped and turned around to see a navi standing behind him.

The navi was tall and had a green scale like suit. His emblem was a black dragon clutching a red orb. One of his arms was a dragons head and the other was a large shield. His helmet was curved back, making horns.

"Who are you!?" Megaman yelled at the navi as Roll appears beside the navi

"I am Dragonman, and you are my next meal!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! Now release the girl and I won't hurt you!"

"Ha-eheheh, I'm afraid that is not my order. My orders state that I am to take the girl and annihilate you!"

Megaman dived at Dragonman. Dragonman disappeared and came to being behind Megaman. Megaman saw this and used it as his chance to run toward Roll. He grabbed her and continued to run in the direction of the portal.

Dragonman opened his dragon headed hand and pointed it at the door to stop Megaman from running. It worked. Megaman was cut off by a wall of flames. He gently placed Roll down on the ground and his arms became swords.

In the real world the flames had became real as well. A wall of flame stopped everyone in the hospital from running. Lan and Maylu ran into Dr. Hikari's room with Mrs. Hikari. It was then that Dragonmans' operator, a girl by the name of Eve, walked into the hallway.

Dragonman spread more fire at Megaman. Megaman tried to run, but was hit by a ball of flame and fell back. Dragonman looked down at his opponent and laughed.

"So you are the great Megaman? HAHHAHAHA!"

Megaman lifted his sword arm up and jumped, slicing Dragonmans' arm off. Dragonman cried out in pain as Megaman looked at him with a triumphant grin. Then everyone paid attention to the voice on the speaker.

"Well, Megaman, you are a lot stronger than I thought. But no matter, I shall destroy you like the rest. You may have beaten the WWW and Dark Star, but you cannot defeat me!"

"And just who are you?!" yelled Megaman at the voice

"I am………a new foe. You shall learn all in time, but until then, DRAGONMAN! EVE!"

"Yes master?" the navi and operator said in unison

"You have failed to bring me Megaman in the one hour time limit, you know the punishment!"

"Yes master……..Long live Doctor…AHHHH!!!!" cried out both operator and navi as thousands of volts of electric power coursed through their bodies. Both fell to the floor, unmoving, without breath. Megaman ran to Roll, who had now woken up. Megaman cradled her and began to speak.

"Roll are you alright?" Megaman asked worriedly

"………Mega………My head hurts really bad………" Roll said weakly, only increasing Megaman's worry.

"What happened? Did Dragonman attack you?"

"…no…I was just fine…and then…my head…and I got really dizzy………" Roll said before falling into a deep sleep on her boyfriend's chest.

---------------------------------------

A man in a long red and gold suit entered a room, a large Z on his chest. He bowed to the man in front of him, and beside him stood a navi in black and golden brown.

"Good evening Master." The man in yellow and red said

"Welcome back. It has been quite some time since you have graced me with your company." Said a man hidden in the shadows, he was not a navi.

"I'm sorry sir, but with the WWW trying to make a return, I had to take a leave to stop them."

"It is alright Zero…as you know; Dark Star held a man named Zero within its ranks, a copy of you, less powerful, and very stupid. I have brought you here so that you may help. Of course you still have your influence as a virus, which I need."

"How so?"

"Simple. You, Bass, and Megaman are the three strongest navi's in the world. Bass, the fastest, Megaman the strongest, and you Zero the smartest. If I used copy data of all of you…"

"You could create an ultimate navi, to destroy Megaman and give the entire Earth to you." Finished Bass, clearly he had heard this before.

"Exactly. I have sent out a powerful group of navi's to bring me Megaman. Dragonman, Sunman, Clockman, Orderman, Chessman, Chaosman, and Crystalman, these navi's are to capture Megaman and bring him to me

A large door opened and two navis in black and white entered.

"Ivory and Ebony reporting for duty Dr. McCloud!" they shouted to the shadow.

The man in the shadows moved forward slowly, revealing that he was Dr. McCloud, and in his hands where two folders, one labeled EDEN and the other ORION.


	4. CHAPTER 4: I HATE YOU! From a Friend

ONE WEEK LATER

-----------------------------------------------------MEGAMAN'S JOURNAL----------------------------------------------------

Well, today things have started to pick up again. I just remembered that school is out tomorrow, it's the first day of summer! YAY! It's been a week since Dr. Hikari was sent to the hospital with a heart attack. Now he's at home, he's better but Mrs. Hikari won't let him leave. It's kinda funny, when the doctor says something he does it, but if his wife says no that he won't do it. Of course Lan won't listen to anyone.

Another strange incident happened. Roll was sitting quietly at her desk when Maylu suddenly yelled at her, jumped up, and ran out of the room. The entire class went silent and watched her leave. Then some of the other navi's started fighting one another. After about three minutes everything was normal, and no one remembered it.

Another strange thing happened on TV. There was a sudden power failure at SciLab and all the navi's started acting strange, attacking one another, even destroying data. One group of navi's stole a program from Dr. Hikari's files, Program L. He's still at large, and I'm worried. I can't let Lan and the others know about the research that I and Dr. McCloud are doing.

Things have escalated in the research. Without Dr. Hikari being able to help us, Dr. McCloud has taken all of the research into his hands. It makes me uneasy, though I already am worried about the research of Orion and Vega. Since navis can't be in the real world, it limits what I can do in the research. But, if all goes well, then I will be strong enough to always be able to protect Roll.

I think I am becoming a slight bit paranoid. One day, when I was gone to the labs and returned home late, Lan asked me where I was and I yelled at him. "I don't ask you where you go, so why do you need to but in on my life!!!" I can't even believe I said that… I don't know what's wrong with me, or some of the other navis. The news has been saying that net crime is rising, but there's no organization behind it, just a bunch of regular navi that go crazy, and when it's over they remember none of it…

------------Megaman's Room------------

Megaman sighed and looked at his picture of Lan, Maylu, Dex, Gutsman, Chaud, Protoman, and Roll. It sat on his desk next to his journal and the book he was reading. Megaman sighed again and stood, walked over to the radio and turned it on. He placed his favorite dancing song in and let it play. The disc was labeled "Dance of the Pales".

Megaman turned back and forth before seting at his desk to read his book. Just as he sat down Roll entered the room.

"Hi Megaman." She said almost scaring the blue navi

"! Oh, hi Roll."

"…Listening to that song again?"

"Yeah, it helps me think…"

Roll walked up to Megaman and saw that he was hiding a worried look behind his normal fatherly smile. Roll didn't like it when Megaman tried to lie, or hide things from her.

"What's wrong Mega?" She said sitting down next to him

"…………It's nothing………nothing that concerns you anyway…"

"…Maybe if you told me it would make you feel better. Whenever I tell Maylu something that bothers me I fell better afterwards."

"…well… it's just… I've been…" Megaman trailed off, he didn't know what to say. _I can't tell her about the research or that… thing that I did…_

"…Come on Mega… Let's dance."

"Huh?"

"Come on. I know you like to dance, besides maybe it will make you feel better." Roll smiled at him with a loving face. Megaman sighed inside and stood, held his hand out for Roll, and held in a ballroom dancing position.

Megaman and Roll twirled in time with the music. Megaman had always been good at dancing, one day he taught Roll how, ever since then Roll loved dancing… of course she probably liked it because Megaman would hold her during the dance.

Again they twirled, before Megaman dipped Roll and began to move along the tiles of his floor. Left, up, down, left, twirl, left, back, right, right, twirl, dip, twirl, turn, left, up, down, right, right, back, back, left, up, down, left, twirl, left, and it continued on and on until the two navi's became short of breath from the dance.

Megaman finally came to a stop after the seventh repeat in his movements and the song. Megaman and Roll where done dancing, but they remained in their pose. Roll was held close to Megaman, and Megaman close to Roll. Megaman looked into Roll's eyes and could swear he saw an angel within her soul. Roll looked into Megaman and could see everything, the love, worry, friendship, and even the tiny sliver of evil that rested inside Megaman.

Megaman and Roll held their pose until they heard a loud bang, Lan was home. Megaman and Roll's eye contact broke immediately and they released one another. Megaman, blushing slightly, bowed to Roll. Roll curtsied in turn and left the room. Megaman smiled and turned his music off, Roll was right, he did feel better.

Megaman turned to Lan, who was lying on his bed.

"So how was piano practice at Maylu's' house?" Megaman said to the boy

"……good I guess……"

"What's wrong?"

"…I don't know… I feel really… weird…"

"How so?"

"…… I feel really dizzy, and my head hurts…"

"That's odd, Roll said she felt like that the day she was sick…"

Just than Dr. Hikari entered the room.

"Hello boys."

"Hi dad." Lan said

"Have you two seen my program file on Orion?" the doctor said, blurting out something that Lan was not meant to hear.

"What's Orion?" asked Lan, but was cut off by Megaman

"Nope! Haven't seen it…" Megaman said in a shy voice

"……Hm… well if it turns up let me know…"

"Ok." Megaman said as Dr. Hikari left the room.

"……Megaman….What's Orion?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on you can tell me." Lan said moving over to his PET

"It's nothing…"

"You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING SO DROP IT OK!!!!!" Megaman screamed at Lan. Lan was hurt, Megaman had never done something like that, but he had started to do it a lot lately.

"WELL FINE! IF YOU DON'T TURST ME ENOUHG TO TELL ME THEN FINE! I just think that your hiding something."

" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Megaman snapped

"Well fine….STUPID UNGRATFUL NAVI! IF YOU DON'T CARE WHAT I THINK THAN LEAVE!"

"Fine I will!" Megaman said turning red

"There's the door! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! STUPID UNGRATFUL NAVI!" Lan yelled pointing at the door.

Megaman felt a strong pain in his heart. Lan didn't want him anymore.

"FINE!" Megaman yelled running over to his suitcase. "I'll pack everything and go far away!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" Megaman yelled back as he packed his radio and all his other belongings into the case.

"I never want to see you ever again!" Lan said crying.

"Good! Good bye forever you…you…….I HATE YOU!" Megaman finally spat as he ran out of the door, tears streaming down his face.

Downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Hikari where listening to the two boys fighting.

"Do you think they will be ok?" asked Mrs. Hikari

"Don't worry dear. It's just a phase, they'll be fine by tomorrow." _I hope…_


	5. CHAPTER 5: Sleeping at Roll's

Roll walked into Megaman's homepage and looked around. All of Megaman's stuff was gone, including Megaman. Roll looked up at Lan andnoticed a note on the desk. Roll ran over and read it,

"I HATE YOU LAN! This is good bye forever! I'm never coming back! You never say thank you for anything I ever do! You never even ask "How was your day Megaman?" all you do is but in on my life! Go to Hell Lan! I hope your die!

Good bye forever

Megaman EXE

Roll dropped the note onto the table and gasped. She looked up at Lan, tears fell down both of their faces.

Roll cried and ran out of the door into her own house.

THAT NIGHT

Roll was laying down to go to bed when she heard a noise. Roll jumped up and looked toward the noise. A figure stood there staring at her. Roll shot her gun at the figure and it fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Roll recognized that scream.

"MEGAMAN!" she cried running forward.

Megaman lay on the floor now, a gunshot wound to his chest pulsing with data and blood.

"Megaman….I'm so, so sorry!" Roll cried as she flung herself onto Megaman

"Roll…why…did you shoot me…"

"I'm sorry…all I saw was this tall figure in the dark…."

"Oh…"

Then Roll remembered the note.

"Megaman what are you doing here this late?"

"I…had a fight with Lan…he said he doesn't want me anymore…I don't have any where to go…so I thought you might let me stay here…at least for tonight…" Megaman said as he tried to avoid looking Roll in the face.

"Oh Mega….of course…stay right there I'll be right back."

And with that she was off. Roll ran toward one of the small closets she had and came out with a small mattress. She laid it on the floor and ran off to find the healing chip. When Roll returned, after about two minutes, she healed Megaman's wound and then went to lie on the mattress.

Megaman was puzzled. Why was Roll lying on the mattress?

"Uh Roll?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you laying down there?" Megaman said cocking his head to the side to look at Roll sideways.

"Well I though you could use a actual bed…"

Megaman blushed. _There is no way I could sleep in Roll's bed….it would be to….awkward…._

"Umm…. How about I sleep on the mattress and you sleep in your own bed…."

"….oh….OH!" Roll finally had it in her head. Megaman didn't want to be a bother by taking her bed, and he didn't feel right sleeping in his girlfriends' bed.

"Oh ok…" she said getting up.

"……Thanks Roll…" Megaman said after giving her a quick kiss.

"………Your Welcome Megaman… and you can stay here as long as you need…" Roll said looking into Megaman's eyes.

"…thanks Roll………" Megaman said again as he kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. Roll cried out a little as they kissed. She enjoyed kissing Megaman so much that it almost made her cry. Megaman pushed away before he became…to… attached to the kiss.

Roll blushed and realized what might have happened if they had continued, especial since they were standing next to the bed in Rolls bedroom. Megaman looked away and lay on the mattress and pulled up the covers.

"Good night Roll." He said as Roll crawled into her own bed.

"Good night Mega." She said as she readied to go to sleep.

LAN'S ROOM

Lan stood from his bed and walked over to his PET. He looked at the screen, black, empty, Megaman really was gone.

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!?" Lan yelled throwing the PET into the wall, shattering it into pieces. Now Megaman had not only lost his best friend, he had no way of returning to Lan's side.

------------McCloud Castle : Ireland----------

Dr. McCloud opened the door of his castle and breathed deeply.

"Ah, it has been years since I have been here. How did you find this place?" he asked a man hiden in the darkness

"That is not important Dr. Now give me the programs…"

"Ah yes, here is Eden and Orion… but what could you possibly do with them, I have tried, they do nothing!"

"They only work if you have the right key to unlock them Doctor. And I have that key…"

"Really what is it?"

"……I have the key to…immortality…" the figure said as lighting flashed through the castle. Darkened lightning flashed across the man's face for a split second before he suddenly disappeared in another lighting burst. The figure resembled Megaman…

Dr. McCloud looked around to try and find the man. He was gone, and now he had Eden and Orion. _Just who is that guy anyway…_

Dr. McCloud looked down at the check in his hand. Written on it was:

10000000 _Zenny_

To: _Dr_.Jonathan_McCloud_

From: _Sir _**D**_i__**a**_ _of the Ireland __**R**__oyal __**K**__atoso_


	6. CHAPTER 6: I HATE YOU! From a Lover

Maylu awoke in the morning and looked at her PET. She smiled as she saw Roll asleep, but then she noticed a figure sitting at her bed, staring t Roll.

"HEY!" She yelled

Megaman looked up and put his figure on his lips to symbolizes "BE QUIET!"

Maylu saw it was Megaman and nodded. Then she though _What is Megaman doing here._

About two hours later Roll had woke up, Maylu had said that Roll and herself where going to the park with Lan.

Roll looked at Megaman worriedly.

"Mega…are you going to come with us?"

"…………No…"

"But Mega! I want you to come with me!" Roll said pouting. Megaman loved it when Roll did that, she looked so cute.

"…fine…but if I even SMELL Lan I am coming back here!"

"…Ok…" Roll said

Maylu had a puzzled look. "What happened between you and Lan!?"

"………………I don't want to talk about it ok?!"

"Alright…"

So everyone stood and went to the park. Lan sat at a bench, and when Megaman apperad he turned away and looked at a tree.

"What are YOU doing here Megaman!?" Lan said

"…I came with Roll…" Megaman said spitting at Lan

"Hm! Well, Maylu, I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want to be anywhere near MegaBrat over there!" Lan said standing and running off to his house.

Maylu sat on the bench and sighed. Megaman turned his back on Maylu and tried to walk away, but was stopped by Roll.

"Mega… you need to tell Lan your sorry…"

"SORRY! IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"Megaman……"

"NO! LAN STARTED IT SO HE WILL SAY THAT HE'S SORRY!"

"Megaman please…calm down…

"CALM DOWN! FIRST LAN ORDERS ME AROUND AND NOW YOU!"

"Megaman please be quiet! Your making a seen!

"DO NOT TELL ME TO BE QUIET!"

"MEGAMAN! AHH!" Roll yelled as Megaman slapped her. Maylu jumped up. Everyone in the park looked at Megaman, dumbfounded.

Roll had fallen onto the ground and was crying. Megaman looked at her angrily, and then it all rushed into him.

_I hit her…I hit Roll… I made her cry… I yelled at her… what's wrong with me!?_

Megaman squatted down to help Roll up and she moved away from him.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled

"……Roll……i-I'm sorry….i-i…."

"I DON"T CARE! JUST………….GO AWAY!" Roll yelled. Megaman had never yelled at her, or even gotten angry with her. And now he had just hit her. HIT HER!

"…Roll………"

Roll stood along with Megaman. She looked at him straight in the face and slapped him back.

Megaman's heart felt like it was tearing apart. He slapped her back. Roll slapped him again, tears flowing. Megaman slapped her one last time, this time making a loud pop. Roll burst into tears and punched him in his chest.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed through tears.

_What's happening…first Maylu and Roll got into a fight… then Lan and me…. And now me and Roll…. Why……_

-------------McCloud Castle Laboratory------------

Dr. McCloud looked at the large screen in front of him. That man may have paid a large amount of money for Eden and Orion, but the doctor was smart, he copied the data. Now sitting before him was all of the Eden and Orion data.

"…What could you be planning to do with this data…" he said as the door opened and Bass and Zero entered.

"Ah, Bass, Zero, good to see you. So was the mission successful?"

"Yes doctor, we have the Dark and Light Files." Zero said as he uploaded the two files onto the large screen.

"Excellent." Dr. McCloud said as he opened the two files.

File Dark was an audio file constructed by Dr. Regal, it told all of the data that was used inside Megaman, and soon to be named, Dark Megaman. File Light was an audio file constructed by Dr. Hikari. It held all of the information on Megaman's past, power, and weakness.

"With this…MEGAMAN WILL DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Zero and Bass looked at the two files they had given him. Then looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, if I may ask, how did you recreate us?" asked Zero

"I'm glad you did ask Zero. As you know you where once a virus created to destroy net navis and conquer the net. I found this data, a copy of an old navi data, and inserted my own navi data I made and it used the virus and the data to give you form. Now you have a permanent form, you are exactly like a net navi."

"……Thank you….Dr. McCloud…." Zero said as he realized, he finally was something, not a virus, but a actual navi.

"What about me?" asked Bass

"Ah, Bass, you where definitely special. AS you know Gospel used their power to create you as the ultimate navi. Unfortunately you were defeated by Megaman. But not altogether, in the net there are copies of every navis data. I found yours, put it into a new form, and created you. That was also how I found part of the Zero Virus, I found the remnants of the disease on the net, gave it form, and recreated it."

"………" Bass remained silent

"Now, I have a mission for you two."

"I am ready to serve master McCloud." Zero said

"What?" asked Bass

"Alright, Zero I want you and Chaosman to go to ACDC town. Find Roll, Megaman's girlfriend, and bring her here."

"As you wish master McCloud." Zero said as he jacked out. Chaosman, a large muscular navi dressed in all gold with two lasers in his eyes, hands, chest, and guns behind him, walked up to Zero and jacked out with him.

"Bass, I want you to do a special mission for me."

"Yes?"

"I want you to find our mysterious Sir Dia friend, and tell me, who he is and what he wants with Orion Vega and Eden."

"AS you wish…_MASTER._" Bass spat. _I will never enjoy saying that word_

Dr. McCloud turned and pressed a button. Dr. Regal began to speak from the file…


	7. CHAPTER 7: Dr McCloud Public Enemy 1

Dr. Regal began to speak from his file.

Today is a great day for the world. In this file that you now hold, you have the power to reconstruct Dark Chips and the Darkloids. My navi, Laserman, was destroyed in the final battle against Megaman. Inside this file, is the data to recreate Laserman, and all of the Darkloids and Asteroid naivs there are even some WWW and NeoWWW navis in this file. My hope and dream is that you shall use this, whoever you are, to finish my research on the Vega, Orion, Eden, and Terra codes.

Now to begin my files work. I shall begin by telling you all there is to say about the Dark Chip system. As you know Dark Chips are powerful chips that manifest on the dark powers inside each navi. If a navi uses a dark chip too much they will go mad with this power. Dark Chip power is addicting, it is a sort of drug for navis. Inside this file is the secret to constructing dark chips. The secret to dark chips are to fuse them into the navi itself. Make it something they crave. For example, Megaman, he is a strong caring navi. All he wants is to protect the ones he cares about, so the dark chips need to feed him power.

Now moving on to the Vega, Orion, Eden, and Terra codes. I shall begin with the Eden code. Eden is a sample of the power I created to control people, the Soul Net. Eden has the power to control others, unfortunately Dr. Hikari has changed Eden. He has used the power to create a powerful security system. But if you use Eden as I wanted it to be used, you could create a weapon to conquer this planet!

Next is Orion, this is a idea I began work on to make navi's live in the real world without dimensional areas. Of course I will never be able to finish this program, however I have enclosed inside this file ALL of the data need to construct the Orion Program.

Then we have the Vega code. Vega is a powerful new weapon I have created. It was going to originally be used as a new kind of navi weapon, however I have made modifications to it. Now it is a powerful system that can be used to control Navi and Human emotions. All you need to do is install it into the Soul Net and then you can control all the navis and humans of the world!

Finally the long awaited Terra code. My most powerful creation. It is a new program that can be installed into any navi or virus. Once installed it give the user complete control over the elements and other powers. Take for instance Fireman. He has power over fire. Give him the Terra code, and he can control Fire, Water, Wood, Aqua, and potentially Time itself.

Now the rest of this file holds back up data for the following navis:

PharoahmanStarmanMagnetmanGrenademanBass OMEGAWoodman OMEGA

ShademanMagicman ShadowmanKnightmanGospelHeatman OMEGA

FiremanLasermanGravitymanBlademanAlpha OMEGARingman

IcemanDark MegamanTengumanGeminimanSkullmanKingman OMEGA

AirmanQuickmanClownmanCrystalmanPlantmanDark Megaman OMEGA

Please use this file to your advantage.

And before this all ends I must tell you a secret to defeating Megaman. There is a powerful weapon, the EBONY CROSS. Use it as a boomerang sword to KILL !

Dr. Regal

"……So this is it….this is what you have hidden for me Dr Regal….Now what does this Dark Megaman OMEGA program do?..."

Dr. McCloud pressed the button, and a flash of light engulfed him. Dr. McCloud could see nothing, all he could do was listen to the maniacal laughter that surrounded him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHA! WHEHEHEHEHEHE!AHOHOHAHAHAHWEHEHEHAHAHEHEHEHEH!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman looked at Roll, he was about to cry. Roll looked away from him.

"fine…if you…and Lan don't want me….then………..goodbye……goodbye Roll….May we never meet again…." Megaman whispered before turning and running. Running far, far away.

"ROLL! What are you doing stop him!" Maylu yelled

"……Mega…..Megaman…..i……" Roll collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her face.

Megaman ran and ran, tears followed behind him like rain. The farther he ran the more he hated himself.

"It's all my fault!" He screamed as he tripped and fell to the ground.

"I yelled at Lan! I slapped Roll! It's MY FAULT!" he screamed out into the air. He was alone. He was all alone.

"……What's wrong young one?" asked a voice.

Megaman looked up and saw a very old man and his navi.

"Huh?" Megaman said wiping away part of his tears.

"What's wrong?" asked the navi.

"…… I yelled at my friends and now they hate me…"

"Ah…" said the old man and his navi as they sat down on a bench next to Megaman. "You know young'n, I was like you once. Young, powerful, and kind. I had lots of friends, but one day I got mad at my navi. I yelled at him to go away and never come back… so he did…"

Megaman looked at him thinking _How IS THIS SUPPOST TO HELP ME!!_

Then the navi spoke.

"But, during my time away I learned that no matter what your friends will always be there for you… While I was gone there was a fire. It almost killed my operator, when I heard about it I ran to him, I might have said I hated him, but I didn't. He was my best friend and I wanted to protect him…"

Megaman sat up. He started to listen to the story harder, the meaning was sinking in on him.

"So you see young'n, no matter what your mind tells you, always listen to your heart. My navi did, and if he didn't I wouldn't be here right now."

"…Thanks mister…I feel a lot better now…"

"Hahaha…good… now go on, tell your friends your sorry…"

"Thanks!" Megaman said running off.

"HEY! Wait!"

"Yeah!?"

"Always remember, Operator and Navigator will always have there problems. But without you, your operator can't do nothing. And without him you can't. So remember, you and your operator will always be together, in mind, soul, heart, and life."

"THANKS MISTER!" Megaman said running off again.

The old man sighed and his navi looked at him.

"Ah…kids…." Said the navi

"…It must be great to be young…" the old man said before standing and walking down the street.

Megaman ran and ran and saw Roll on the ground crying.

"Roll, what's wrong?" Megaman asked worriedly

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BASTARD!" She yelled flinging herself at Megaman and punching his chest.

"R-Roll….i'm sorry…" Megaman said thinking she was mad at him.

"IT'S NOT THAT! I-Its……"

"MAYLU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yelled Lan as he walked up to them.

"WHAT! By who!?"

"By me…" said a new voice. A man's face appeared on a large screen. Roll and Megaman looked at it and saw it was…

"Dr. McCloud! What have you done with Maylu!?" yelled Megaman, Roll and Lan looked at him astonished.

_How does Mega know his name?_ thought Roll.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Its too late Megaman, I have Program Dark and Program Light, as well as Orion and Eden. Dark's dream of eradicating all humans will come true!"

"YOU MAD MAN! YOU'RE A HUMAN! YOU'LL DIE AS WELL!"

"So be it…it is the price to pay to destroy you fools! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Why would you risk your own life to destroy humanity!? Why kidnap Maylu? Why turn on me and Dr. Hikari when we are so close to success!?"

"…as for the girl, I need someone to test my powers on…and for you and the doctor…all I wanted was Vega…now that I have its parts, I don't need you anymore…and besides…Master Dark has promised me immortality in return for killing the humans…"

"IMMORTALITY! YOU ARE MAD!?" Roll cried

"NO!...i'm not mad!....i-im…a….a..god! SOON I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"


	8. CHAPTER 8: Irashi Arikado

A man wearing a white suit, white tie, white sunglasses, and white shoes was walking down the street of ACDC town with a small letter in his hand. He looked about and smiled, the city was……larger than what he had thought.

The man wore a white top hat, which covered his unnatural white hair, even at his age of twenty-one, which for him was still young although his father said that twenty-one meant you where old, of course he would never know, he wasn't even thirteen.

It was strange to be the twenty-one year old "son" of a thirteen year old. Of course he wasn't really his son, only his god son. The man's parents had died in a car crash years ago and his best friend, adopted him as his god son. Since the thirteen year old lived alone he became the twenty one year olds guardian. (Which by all means was quite weird, although a twenty one year old man with white hair, child like looks, and the ability to read one's mind was quite strange in itself.)

Now back to our story, the man walked up to a large blue house. He looked down at his picture, two boys stood outside the large blue house smiling. The man smiled and walked to the door and rang the bell.

Lan's mom stood from the chair in the kitchen and went to the door.

"Yes who is…."

"Hello madam…are Dr. Hikari or Hub Hikari around?"

"……the doctor is here yes….who are you, I feel like I know you…"

"Oh, I'm just a…old friend…" the man said chuckling to himself. "may I come in?" he asked finnaly

"Oh! Yes of course!" the woman said leading him inside quickly and running to the office to find the doctor.

The man smiled and removed his white coat and hat and placed them on the coat hanger. He then stood, strangly, at the entrance when Mrs Hikari returned.

"Why are you not sitting?"

"I need to be invited to sit first madam, it's just how I am." The man said happily

"Oh. Well please sit."

"Thank you." He said taking a seat at the stool near the door. He looked anxious…like a child on Christmas Eve night.

Dr. Hikari slowly descended the stair and caught his eye on the man in white. He gasped and hurried down the steps.

"H-Hello…" Dr. Hikari stammered

"Good Evening sir." The man said in a gentlemen's voice, which seemed to be his normal behavior.

The three of them sat in silence a moment before Mrs Hikari spoke.

"So, what's your name?"

"OH, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Irashi Arikado, I am a……business partner to one of Dr. Hikari's associates. I came here to see your son. But I am guessing that he is not here at the moment?"

"Oh. Well no Lan is with his friends in the park."

"…Lan?"

"That's our son…"

"No, maybe I have you mistaken…are you Mr. and Mrs. Hikari of ACDC town?"

"yes we are."

"Well then, where is your son Hub Hikari?"

The room became silent. Doctor Hikari looked to his wife worriedly.

"…….Look Mr. Arikado.."

"Please call me Irashi."

"Alright, Irashi, I don't know why you have came here looking for Hub. But if its very important you can just tell us."

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have a specific file to give to Hub, and only Hub may see it. If this is a bad time I shall return…"

"No it's just….Hub Hikari died, many years ago…"

"Ah, I'm very sorry to hear that, please except my heartfelt apologies for bothering you at this hour. I will be going then."

"Wait! What do you need to give him?"

"………if he is dead, it is not important…"

"Well, he's not…completely dead….i put part of his DNA in my other sons net navi…"

"…….." Irashi Arikado looked disgusted. "you put your son inside your son's net navi!?"

"………as horrific as it sounds…yes…"

"Well then, I need to see this Lan and his net navi immediately."

"…they are in the park with their friends, you can stay here until they return if you'd like." Offered Mrs. Hikari.

"Oh, that you madam but I am in a rush. Please if you should see this Lan, give his this file. If his navi does have Hub inside him, he will know what this is…"

"Oh no please stay! We were just about to have dinner, and, there is plenty of food…"

"Ah, well, I am on a strict diet, so I shall be going. Sorry to have disturbed you. Dr. Hikari, keep up the good work. Mrs. Hikari, good bye." And with that he grabbed his things and opened the door to leave, however he was stopped short by Lan running into him at full speed.

"Oof!" Lan cried when he hit the man. The man appeared unfazed.

"SORRY!" Lan blurted out to the man.

"Ah, you must be Lan…" the man said smiling a strange toothy smile. He stepped to the side and Lan ran inside.

"MOM DAD! YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"What's wrong dear?" Lan's mom asked worriedly

"Maylu…Maylu…has been kidnapped…."

"WHAT!"

"So it has begun…." Said Mr. Arikado.

"So what has begun?" asked Doctor Hikari.

"……I must go. Tell Hub that Arikado says hello." And with that the man placed his hat on his head, put on his jacket, and walked out of the door.

"Who was he?" asked Lan.

"That doesn't matter. What happed to Maylu? Who could have kidnapped her!?"

"Dr. McCloud did it!"

"WHAT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi Arikado looked down at his PET and smiled another toothy grin.

"So, how is it coming along?" he asked to his navi, who was hidden in the shadows.

"Quite well…soon…very soon we shall have our revenge on Megaman!"

"Excellent…Mwa-wa-ha-hahahahahahaha!"


	9. CHAPTER 9: Going to Old Ireland

"Why would Dr. McCloud kidnap Maylu?" asked Dr. Hikari

"Is Roll alright?" asked Mrs. Hikari

"Yes. Roll's fine…" said Megaman, who was sitting on the floor of his PET with Roll clinging to him crying.

"It's my fault…I was supposed to protect her….i-I'm so stupid!" Roll yelled at herself.

"Roll…it's not your fault…it's mine…if I hadn't yelled at you and ran off Maylu wouldn't have been left alone….don't blame yourself…"

"So how was she kidnapped?" asked Dr. Hikari

"Well two men in white grabbed me and held me down, then Dr. McCloud grabbed Maylu and threw her into a large van…" said Lan.

"…we need to find her…if Dr. McCloud is going to try and use the Vega program on her…we need to stop him, fast!" said Dr. Hikari.

"How?" asked Megaman

"First we need to get to McCloud Castle."

"Where is that?" asked Lan

"Ireland…"

-------------------------------McCloud Castle Ireland-----------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" cried Maylu.

"…………you shall see in time…." Said Dr. McCloud as he drank from his wine glass. He sat on the throne of the castle and grinned darkly. A navi, in black shadows, sat on a throne as well and laughed.

"You will never be seeing Lan again my dear." Said the navi

"……I know that voice….DARK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dark what do you want this time? I thought Mega killed you!"

"…I have my ways, my dear. Now, what do I want this time? To destroy the humans for what they have done!"

"And what have they done!?"

"They are ruining this planet. Every day, they destroy more of this world with their devices. The Earth gives them life, and what do they do? They destroy it with their littering, pollution, and carelessness. Once the humans are all dead, the earth will repair itself, and us Navi's will have both the real and cyber worlds to rule!"

"So you're going to kill the humans, then use the program Dr. Hikari made to bring navi's into the real world, and rule them as king!?"

"Yes."

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD BOW TO YOU! And neither would Mega!"

"…Then I guess I'll just make you and Megaman watch as I destroy all you love, then I'll kill you, enjoy his pain, and kill him!"

"DR. MCCLOUD! How could you help him!?" Maylu cried.

"Simple, he gave me what I needed to finish my research. Now not even Megaman could stop me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to get to Ireland?" asked Lan.

"……Ah, I know how!" said Lan's mom.

"You do? How?!" Lan cried.

"Simple. The Net connects all of the world together, so Megaman can just go inside and find a way in McCloud Castle."

"That's brilliant, but…I don't know any links to Ireland, plus, I don't even know how I could operate Megaman from here if he gets stuck."

"…oh yeah…well it was worth a shot. Do any of your friends have a way to get there."

"……I'll give him a ride there." Said a new voice. Everyone turned and was astonished to see Chaud and Yai standing at the door.

It was Yai that had spoke. Chaud nodded, "As far as I know, that is probably your best shot at getting there."

"…Really Yai?" asked Megaman

"Sure, Maylu's a great friend, and besides I have a plane scheduled to go to Netopia, I can change it's course and take it to Old Ireland in Eurasia. You should be there in about two hours."

"REALLY THANKS YAI!" Lan said running out of the door.

"…I swear, does he even think before he runs off?" said Chaud chuckling.

Suddenly Lan ran back inside panting.

"…Um…I kinda need to know where I'm running to."

Everyone laughed and Mr. and Mrs. Hikari watched as the children ran off down the street.

"I should probably go too." Said Dr. Hikari.

"No. You still haven't healed completely, you could get hurt!"

"…Lan is in a lot more danger if Dr. McCloud gets his hands on him."

"…be careful…and come back I one piece…"


	10. CHAPTER 10: Three Keys, Moon, Sun, Star

Dark stood from a throne he was seated on. He glanced around his new room, everything was ready to kill Megaman. Lasers on the wall, spikes on the floor, guns on the roof, and swords from the walls. He was ready to kill Megaman.

Maylu was tied up in the center of the room, and looked at Dark in disgust.

"What do you want with me!?"

"…I can see why Lan loves you, you very beautiful."

"…………"

Another man entered the cyber world. He wore a long white lab coat.

"Master Dark, we are ready to download the program into your data stream."

"Good. I am ready."

The man in white typed a few keys into a computer and Dark began to flash a strange color. Maylu covered her eyes as a ball of white light appeared and rose from the floor taking form. The form stood and smiled darkly, two red eyes glowing in the light.

The light died down and Dark stood before Maylu, wearing an almost black, purple tuxedo suit with a green handkerchief in its pocket. His hair was jet black and was covered by a purple top hat with a yellow stripe.

He bowed to Maylu and smiled darkly.

"Hello Maylu. So, how do I look? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"…….how!?"

"The program that Dr. Hikari gave Megaman, to come into the real world, I have changed it so that I, and all of my guards may come into this world. Now Lan will be killed by ME! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed and Lan, Chaud, Megaman, Protoman, and Dr. Hikari emerged. Yai, and Mrs. Hikari had remained at home, Dex and Gutsman weren't told about Maylu going missing.

Lan looked in awe at the castle on the mountain. It was huge, a lot bigger than the one in Netopia. It's towers ascended high enough to have clouds attached to the tallest one. Chaud sighed as Lan stared at the castle.

"If your gonna save Maylu, you'd better hurry up." Chaud said as he and Dr. Hikari had walked away. Lan shook his head and ran toward the group.

The group ran inside the castle and saw that the door inside was locked. Lan jacked Megaman in along with Protoman.

The entire net was filled with strange viruses and a strange looking man stood staring at them. He wore a white tuxedo suit. He bowed to Megaman and Protoman.

"Welcome to McCloud Castle." He said

"…um hi." Said Megaman

"Hello." Said Protoman

"I suppose that you wish to open the Main Gate?"

"yes."

"Excellent. If you wish to open it you need three things hidden on the network here. The Star, Sun, and Moon keys. With those three keys you can open the Central Gate. Then you can fight the Vire, a powerful virus master, for the code to open the Main Gate for the real world."

"Sounds like McCloud has some good security." Said Protoman.

"He always was paranoid. So where do we find these three keys."

"Well, one is on a tall mountain, one in a deep ocean, and one in an ivory chapel. All of those landmarks are part of the McCloud family history, each of these keys are hidden in things in the castle that relate to these. Good Luck." And with that the man was gone.

Megaman and Protoman jacked out and the group began to search the castle Foyer for the three things the keys hid in.

Lan walked into a large Dance Hall and looked around. On the wall was a large painting, in the painting a man in white kneeled to a woman in pink.

"What is it Lan?" asked Megaman noticing that he was looking at the painting.

"These people…there standing on a mountain…I bet…YES! There's a port to jack in!"

Lan jacked Megaman into the network and Megaman looked around and saw the key. He ran toward the key and was stopped by a navi.

The navi was tall and wore red and yellow armor, and had long blonde hair. His right arm was a long saber. He looked at Megaman darkly.

"So, your Megaman EXE."

"Who are you!?"

"I am Zero EXE, the embodiment of the Zero virus. And you are not going to be obtaining this key."

"And why is that!?"

"Because master D….I mean Master McCloud says you're not allowed to enter."

"Fine, I guess I'll just kill you and take it!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try!"

Megaman's arms became swords and he looked at Zero darkly.

"I love Roll, and you work for the bastard that kidnapped her best friend. I will not allow you to win!"

-----------------------------DR. HIKARI AND PROTOMAN AND CHAUD------------------------

Chaud walked into a large room, at the head of the room was a statue of an angel. Chaud cheked and jacked into the angel.

Protoman ran forward and saw a key. However he too was stopped by a navi.

The navi was tall and his body seemed to be made of glass. He grinned at Protoman. Large spikes protruded from the navi's body. His entire body shimmered with light.

"Who are you!?" Protoman yelled

"My name is Crystalman, I am one of Master McCloud's eight Robot Masters."

"ONE OF EIGHT!?"

"Yes. Dragonman, Crystalman, Sunman, Clockman, Orderman, Chessman, and Chaosman, along with Master McCloud's own navi we are some of the most powerful navis in the world."

"HA! I'm stronger than you!" Protoman yelled

"We shall see."

Dr. Hikari laughed and watched from afar as he saw that Crystalman was going to lose.

-----------------------------------Dark McCloud Maylu-------------------------------------

Maylu was picked up by a man in black. He placed her in a chair and tied her to it. Dark chuckled as she was tied to the chair.

"Not too tight. I want her to be comfortable for the end of the world."

"If you want me to be comfortable then come here." Maylu said

"What?" Dark asked leaning to her level. Maylu reared back and punched him in his nose.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled getting knocked back by the unexpected blow. "THAT HURT!"

Dr. McCloud chuckled in the corner of the room.

"SHUT UP!" Dark yelled throwing a knife at the doctor. He missed, barely, and the laughing stopped.

"Take the little….to her room in the tower." Dark ordered to two men in black suits.


	11. CHAPTER 11: New Party Member

Blades clashed over a scenic mountain backdrop. Blue blade clashed against yellow, lightning seemed to spark from the two men in their heated battle. Zero jumped over Megaman and spun around to strike, Megaman noticed this move and slid under Zero as he jumped and hit him in the back.

"Ah!...Very good eye Megaman."

"Thank you." Megaman said as their blades clashed again. Lan watched on, absorbed in the battle. Again the swords clashed as now Megaman jumped over Zero, but this move ended in a twist. Megaman, as he jumped, slammed his sword downward in midair, the blade, along with its master, soared downward and crashed into its opponents arm, which was now upward in defense.

Zero staggered after taking the blow, "Very nice shot Megaman. I didn't know you where that well versed in sword fighting."

"…Trust me, *pant*, I, *pant*, have done it a lot." Megaman heaved.

"…How odd…when I fight you, I can see some of Master Dark's movements come out from your strategy….only yours is…lees refined."

"…Well then, I shall refine my skills on YOU!"

Megaman dived again and the swords clashed. Zero laughed as sparks flew from the two men's blades. Zero ran at Megaman at full force, and was hit. Megaman jumped over Zero, landed his back facing Zero, put his sword blade to his back, and back dashed into Zero's chest.

Zero gasped, his gaze shattered, his eyes widened and quivered. Never before had he been beaten in a sword battle, and now he had. Zero gasped in pain as the blade was removed from his chest, and he fell to his knees panting and clutching to wound. Megaman stood over him proudly; Zero rose to kneeling on one knee, with great pain and effort of course.

"I-I can't b-believe I-It…no one h-has ever b-beaten me…."

"Well, I guess I'm the first."

"……if you can b-beat m-me…then y-you will d-destroy the others e-easily…but be warned…Master D-Dark is much strong-ger than that of his last encounter with y-you…."

"I think I can handle myself quite well thank you." Megaman said looking at Zero heroically.

"……y-you know…when I was first brought back by Dr. McCloud, i-I wanted to find y-you…to fight with you aginst D-Dark…b-but…I follow a code…it says that I must f-follow the o-ones who s-save m-me…s-so I flowed D-Dr. McCloud….i am truly sorry I was to miss my chance to fight by your side…"

"Zero…"

"Go…take the key…save your friends….and….give D-Dark a good ass whopping for me.

"Z-Zero…if you could still fight…I would be honored to have you fight with me…" Megaman said putting his hand out for Zero to pull himself up with.

"…N-no…I-I would s-slow you d-down….g-go…."

Megaman stood there a moment and looked at Lan. His face was covered with a worried look, now that he knew that Zero wasn't evil, he didn't want to kill him, in fact he wanted to save him.

"L-Lan…" Megaman stuttered still fixing his gaze on the blonde haired navi below him.

"Yeah?"

"Send me a Full Heal chip…"

"….Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Ok. Sending Full Heal Chip in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Megaman's right arm turned to a blinding white light. If he touched himself he would be healed completely. Megaman smiled and looked at Zero.

"Do you wish to help me kill Dark?"

"….Y-Yes….if i-I may…."

"Alright then…"

Megaman touched Zero's chest. The blinding light engulfed Zero. Zero's form stood and his arm became an even longer sword. The light disappeared, the cuts, dirt, bruises, all the marks of battle present and past left his body and he smiled at Megaman.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Now come on, we have to find Chaud and the second and third keys"

"As you wish, my life now belongs to you."

-------------------------CHAUD PROTOMAN DR. HIKARI AND CRYSTALMAN-----------------------------

Crystalman laughed as two large black crystals floated around him. Protoman readied to be hit by one of the revolving crystals; however the crystals ascended into the air. The two crystals seemed to merge together and fell onto Crystalman's body, then they merged into him, making him ten times the size and power he was before.

Protoman knew that this battle would be a little bit of a sweat. He ran forward to Crystalman, who seemed to shimmer, Protoman fell right threw the body of his opponent.

"WHAT!"

Crystalman laughed and reappeared behind Protoman. Then Crystalman ran at Protoman with two long shards of pointed crystal for arms. Protoman used his blade to block the first one; however the second hit him, and hit him hard.

Protoman was struck and staggered forward before being struck again by Crystalman's enormous sword hands. Protoman lifted his blade and sliced, unable to see, and cut Crystalman's left arm off. Protoman jumped up in triumph; however it was to be short lived.

Crystalman smiled as his arm re-grew from the crystal attached to his body, and the small dots along the floor. Protoman's face fell from its smile. He knew that he couldn't beat a navi that regenerated that fast.

Just then a red figure slashed as a large yellow ball of energy crashed into Crystalman. Protoman looked around to see Megaman and the new ally Zero.

"What took you so long Megaman?" asked Protoman to his friend

"Sorry, but I had problems of my own."

"Hey! You two get the Key of the Moon, I'll fend off Crystalman until you jack out. Then I'll follow you." Zero said

"Are you sure!?" Megaman yelled back as Zero ran toward Crystalman.

"GO!"

Megaman jumped onto a tall ledge and slid down it to the resting place of the key. Grabbed the key, turned, jumped back to Protoman, repaired him, and then they both jacked out.

"ZERO! THER'RE CLEAR!" Lan yelled into the cyber world.

"Roger! Jacking Out!"

And Zero dissipated from the field as a volley of crystal shards where thrown at his form.

Zero was gone, and he now stood by Megaman in his PET.

(AUTHORS NOTE: I know that they would need a PET or Sub PET for Zero, but it's my story I shall change it a slight bit. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW)

Lan looked at Dr. Hikari and Chaud and smiled. Megaman, Zero, Protoman, Chaud, Lan, and Dr. Hikari. So far they had a good team to fight for the last key. But who would they fight next?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark stood from his throne in anger and tossed a vase at the wall, squarely missing Bass's head. Bass, and all the other navi's, where now in the real world standing by there master and scolwing at the large monitor where they had watched Zero and Crystalman.

"I can't believe he turned on us…" Bass said

"I can." Said Sunman.

"As can I." said Orderman. Chaosman, Orderman's twin and opposite, grunted and mumbled something that sounded like, "I never trusted him anyway."

Ebony and Ivory opened the door and bowed to Dark.

"Shall we begin Operation X?"

"Yes." Dark said as he ascended the stair behind his throne. "No one passes this throne."


	12. CHAPTER 12: Legion

Megaman and the crew entered the large Foyer and looked around. Only one key remained to open the Great Hall's Master Door. Once the door opened and the group entered the Main Gate, things would become much harder. A re-generating navi was just the beginning of Dark's plan.

Megaman walked toward the Main Gate, and was stopped by the same navi in white as before.

"Hello Megaman EXE." He said in the same bored gentle voice.

"Hello…you never told us your name…"

"Ah, well, that is not important, what is important is if you have the keys?"

"All but one, the Star Key."

"That very well may be because I have it."

"WHAT! You have the key!? Give it here!"

"A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm afraid not good sir. You have not earned it."

"Earned it!?"

"HAHA! Yes. You must earn the key. The Star key was created by Dark Star leaded Necroman to help lock the Door of Master X's….oops…."

"Master X?"

"….Damn…I've said too much….now…I'm afraid you must die…"

The man in white lifted into the air and laughed. When he did his head fell back and his mouth fell open. A large dark liquid sprayed from his jaws and hung in the air creating a large black ball of gunk.

The ball soon moved and parts ripped making see-through patches. These created two eyes and a mouth. The black ball floated there, it's back was a large eye, in the center a painting. The painting of the clue that held the third key, a large ocean was painted, and littered among it where bodies.

"My name is Legion. I am Dr. McCloud's last defense system created to keep Dr. Regal, Lord Willy, and Dark Star's secrets as such. I will take great pleasure in watching you drown in this hall of light. All who oppose Master X shall fall to the depths of hell and BURN!"

Megaman, Zero, and Protoman, and drew their swords when they heard a yell. Lan, Chaud, and Dr. Hikari where standing in the Foyer when they saw it filling with water. The doors and windows slammed shut and water poured inside through the air vents.

"MEGAMAN! STOP HIM BEFORE WE DROWN!" the water, in that instance, had reached Lan's waist and rising fast.

"None shall live that oppose the Master, all shall die, by the hand of GOD HIMSLEF! THE LEGION OF THE SEA!"

Megaman ran at the creature that called itself Legion. The creature opened its mouth and water, as black as night, poured out and slammed Megaman into the wall. Protoman and Zero winced when they heard a loud crack as Megaman hit the wall.

Zero, yelling, thrust himself at the creature along with Protoman. Megaman fell to the floor and spit up all the water he had swallowed.

_I can't die here…I can't lose…not if I'm going to stop Dr. McCloud and Dark and save Maylu._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark smiled in his usual dark grin. Maylu fidgeted in her chair and looked at him in disgust. Dark walked to the bared window in Maylu's room, which was the top tower of Castle McCloud, and looked out at the ocean view below.

"Did you know that if I tossed you out of this window it would take exactly two minutes for you to reach the ground."

"…how…interesting…" Maylu said dryly. _This guy is nuts! He actually threw someone down and timed the fall, C-R-A-Z-Y!!!_

"……So, my dear, are you comfortable?"

"I would be a lot more comfortable if you untied me!"

"Ah, well, I'm afraid that after our little incident in the Throne Room, I have lost my…trust…in your actions. So, as a safety precaution, I have you tied to the chair."

"How quaint." Bass said as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Bass, I gave just the job for you. I need to go to the Arena to help Ebony and Ivory, while I'm gone I would like you to watch the…guest…"

"As you wish My' lord."

"And Bass." Dark said as he exited the room. "Try not to…get carried away…"

_Gulp…great…I get one nut away from me and now HE'S here!...Lan…where are you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't this plane go any faster!?_ Roll yelled in her head as the plane, which belonged to Yai, flew over the ocean near McCloud Castle.

"Don't worry Miss Roll, we shall arrive shortly." Glyde said.

"…Glyde…how can you remain so calm after all this…"

"…I…just have good control on my emotions…Ah, we have arrived." Glyde said as he pointed outside. Glyde and Roll, who hadn't been in Dark's chambers just as Megaman, where still in their PET's.

Roll looked outside her PET window and saw that the plane was landing on a stretch of green outside the castle walls. She smiled and looked at the castle. "I'm coming to help Mega…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Protoman yelled as he was thrown to the wall, just as Megaman before him. Zero drew his blade and ran at Legion, this time he caught Legion off guard and struck the eye in his back. Apparently it was Legion's weak spot because he lurched forward and yelled, clearly in pain.

Megaman stood from the floor and fired rounds at the creature to distract it. Legion turned to Megaman and floated toward him. At that same time Protoman and Zero jumped together and thrust their swords into Legion.

Legion cried out in pain once again and a small key handle was seen protruding from his back eye. Megaman fired more at the being as he backed away. Legion lost interest in Megaman and turned his attention to Protoman and Zero.

Zero gulped and ran around Legion, Protoman fired at Legion along with Megaman. The plan was, distract Legion and have one person sneak around and pull out the key.

Zero stopped running and found himself standing at Legion's eye. He reached out to grab the key and Legion's body changed. His face grew onto his back and his back sat where his face once stood. Zero gulped and slashed at Legion.

Protoman jumped onto Legion and hacked away at his form. Megaman grabbed the key and pulled, but it wouldn't release. Harder, harder, and harder still he pulled hoping the key would pop out. But it didn't, instead Legion reversed his body as before and opened his mouth and swallowed Megaman whole.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan cried as the water now reached the boys neck.

Megaman looked around inside the dark creature. Black goo was everywhere, and in the center lay the key. Megaman grabbed the key and fired round after round at the creatures insides.

Legion's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and released a dreadful scream. Black goo shimmered all around his body. The creature expanded and contracted. Finally the stress built up too much and Legion burst, sending waves of black goo onto the network and the navis.

Megaman stood from the ground and shook off some of the gunk that now covered the navi. Protoman looked disgusted and Zero frowned. The gunk stuck to them like a strange gum. Everyone jacked out, now they had the keys and it was time to fight Dark and the other navis.


	13. CHAPTER 13: Navi's in the real world

Lan watched as Megaman placed the three keys into the large black door. Light flashed in both worlds and the door opened with a creek and crash. Chaud looked inside the room and saw that it was a large dining hall. Long tables sat in the room, and a strange thing was happening.

As the humans entered the room strange blue flakes of something floated into the air around the humans. Lan lifted his PET up and the flakes poured from it. Chaud's did the same and two beams of light shot from the PETs.

The light beam landed on the floor and expanded taking the forms of two people. Then a third beam shot out and another form appeared. The humans stepped back and where astonished to see Zero, Megaman, and Protoman standing before them.

However the navi's didn't wear the normal jumpsuit like cloths of net navis. Instead they all wore shirts of their color and jeans. However, strange as It may have been, Zero wore a dark red suit and tie.

Lan reached out and touch Megaman to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He felt skin touching his figures, it was Megaman!

"Y-Your…alive….here…." Lan stammered

"…impossible…after my research was destroyed all ways of creating net navis who could walk our world where gone…how…"

"It was Dr. McCloud. He had that Eden and Orion programs, he probably used them to recreate the navi program." Megaman said

"…That's illegal…how do you know about those two programs and what they do?" asked Chaud

"…I helped Dr. McCloud…"

"HOW!" Lan yelled

"I gave him samples of my data and DNA so he could recreate me as a human, but it never worked…I kept it a secret because…"

"Because it was illegal and you would be killed for it along with the doctor." Said Dr. Hikari

"Yeah…"

They everyone heard a gasp and turned to see Roll standing at the door. Megaman smiled at her and she ran over to him, hugging, and nearly knocking him to the floor. As Megaman began to fall back he caught his balance on the table and looked at Roll, who was snuggling up to him smiling.

"H-hi Roll…" Megaman said as he couldn't move, and everyone was looking at him.

"… I was worried about you, so I came to help." Roll said

"…Well, not to be mean Roll but…" Lan started.

"But you might be in the way." Chaud said, the comment wasn't meant to be mean. But coming from Chaud…

"So you don't think I can take care of myself!? I got here didn't i!?"

"Roll…" Megaman whispered as she turned to him.

"…….you don't think I can help do you…"

"Truthfully?" Megaman asked as Roll nodded.

"……No…" Megaman sighed.

"………But…I-I r-really wanted t-to help…" Roll said as she faked to cry.

"Roll, that will not work on me. Not this time."

"….Please Mega…I'll be really good…." Roll sounded just like a little child at a candy store begging for their mother to buy them candy.

"No…." Megaman said trying not to look at Roll's eyes, which at the moment where huge and filled with tears.

"…P-please Mega……." Roll said as she leaned in on Megaman, their noses now touch and Roll faking to cry.

"…………Roll……" Megaman sighed.

"………PLEASE!!!!!!!" Roll begged.

"FINE! You can help, if you will stop looking at me like that! It…makes me feel bad…"

"THANK YOU!" Roll said jumped to hug him, knocking him to the floor, and kissing him on the lips repeatedly.

Lan chuckled, Chaud scowled, Protoman blushed and looked away, Zero grinned and held back laughing, and doctor Hikari cleared his throat. Dr. Hikari didn't mind the two navi's dating, but when they started kissing in front of him it made him uneasy.

Megaman, who was now locked into a deep kiss with his love, tried to push her away. Roll grunted and stopped.

"You can come with us if you promise to stop knocking me to the floor." Megaman said laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebony and Ivory stood at a large computer. Dark stood off to the side and motioned for them to continue. Ebony followed his master and pressed a large red button. On the screen a yellow X appeared and the screen flashed.

"………Beginning reproduction process…" said a voice that belonged to the computer.

"STOP!" yelled a new voice. It was Dr. McCloud, he ran down the hall and burst through the door.

"Continue Computer, Doctor what do you want!?"

"You can't do this. I copied Megaman's data and DNA to make a program to bring navi's in the real world. Once I found out what would happen I wanted to stop my evil ways. How can you do this, to your own son!?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I care not what happens to the SON of mine. He no longer is my son! I care nothing for his life! Once the Computer finishes the operation I will never again have to worry about Megaman interfering in my plans. Once X has resin I will rule the worlds of man and machine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"….you bastard….how can you condemn your own son to death to conquer Megaman and the humans!?"

"………..It's who I am…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu stood from her chair. Bass lay on the floor unconscious.

"That was for looking up my skirt you pervert!" Maylu yelled as she dropped the iron pot she had used to whack Bass in the head with.

Maylu turned to the stairs outside her door and descended as fast as possible, the only thing running through her mind was this.

_I have to stop Lan. If he kills Dark and the Mother system….X…Megaman….all of them….gone…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman, Lan, Chaud, Protoman, Roll, Zero, and Dr. Hikari entered a long hall filled with mirrors.

Each mirror was encased in a gold frame encrusted with jewels of many colors. At the end of the hall, before the door, stood a navi. He was tall, wore a black suit that seemed to bind to his body, his helmet, which looked like a knights helm, had two large white horns that held a small orb in the center. His arms where one large M-Cannon, the other arm was a large stave with a clock on top.

"Who are you!?" Megaman yelled to the figure.

"I am the master of this tower, the clock tower. I am the master of Past, Present, Future, and your doom. I am Clockman!"

"Well, as cheesy as your name and that speech is, I'm afraid you are in my way and must die!" Megaman said.

"HAHAHA! Well shall we dance!?" Clockman said as three swords began to circle him and point at Megaman.

"Yes lets!"


	14. CHAPTER 14: Strange future

Maylu ran down the stairs and entered the throne room. All the guards were gone.

"That's odd, everyone's gone…"

Maylu ran toward the door when a voice caught her attention. She turned and ran to the door and listened.

"…You would kill your son to make that monster live!?"

"Yes…Soon…the name of my son…will be nothing but a whisper on the wind…"

"All of this, the dark chips of Dr. Regal's, your son, and bringing the girl here. All of this so you can make that damned man live! Just so you can become immortal and rule the world! You are a damn fool Dark!"

"…Is that so?Well then, it may interest you to know that Lan Hikari is in love with the girl I have here. And soon, very soon, one of them will be dead at my immortal blade, AND FROM THE BLOOD OF THE HUMANS I SHALL LIVE FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Maylu gasped and ran out of the throne room.

_Please let me get there before Dark and X…I must….or Lan…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bell tolled and the castle shook from its core. Megaman and Roll lost their balance as the ground broke under them. Megaman jumped and grabbed Roll to protect her as they fell. The ground around Lan and the others rose up and they found themselves on the next floor.

Clockman lay on the ground with Zero's sword through his head. Zero laughed and jumped onto the rising floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud found themselves standing in the center of a round room. A man emerged from the door of the room and pointed a hand gun at the boys.

"Hello Lan. I don't think I have introduced myself to you." It was the man that Lan had ran into when he left to find Maylu.

"You, my parents spoke to you didn't they?"

"Yes. My name is…"

"Irashi Arikado!" Chaud yelled pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Arikado.

"Hm, Chaud Blaze, a…minor setback, but no matter. I will kill you right after I am done with Master Hikari!"

Arikado snapped his fingers and Chaud was picked up by a strange force and thrown across the room.

"CHAOSMAN! KILL LAN!"

Chaosman appeared to the boys. He was a strongly built navi. He was gold and had six arms. Each one was different, sword, hammer, cannon, lance, bow, and axe. He had four eyes, each one a different color. Red, brown, blue, and green. Then in the center of his chest was a large eye, black as night.

"LAN RUN!" Chaud yelled as he struggled to stand.

"KILL HIM!"

Chaosman raised his lance and thrust it at Lan. Lan jumped and turned toward the door behind him, only to be stopped by a axe.

"You cannot win Lan." Arikado said.

"What do you want with me!?"

"…Why, your blood of course. With yours and Hub's, Master will live forever."

"What sick man would you work for!?"

"Master Dark, the soon to be Lord of Twilight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman opened his eyes and saw Roll next to him. She wasn't moving.

"ROLL!" Megaman cried as he, painfully, moved over to her.

"….Mega…." Roll said weekly. Blood slid from her mouth. Megaman's face filled with tears as he looked at her body, now broken.

"Roll…please….don't do this…" Megaman said as tears rolled down his face. Roll was dying.

"Mega….I can't breathe…."

"Roll…hold on…please…."

"…………Mega…"

Megaman stood and looked at the wall in front of him, it was cracked. Megaman unleashed a barrage of gunfire on it and it crumbled away. Megaman picked up Roll and ran toward the bed inside the small room. Megaman placed Roll on the bed and ran to find a cloth and water.

Megaman returned and cleaned off Roll's wounds, Roll's vision was failing.

"Roll, I won't let you die."

"No, but I will." Said a new voice. Megaman turned sharply around to see Dark standing in the door.

"YOU! What are you doing here!?"

"I am here to tell you this. Your brother, Lan, is dying upstairs. I give you a choice, either you let Lan die and Roll may live, or Roll dies and Lan lives."

"i-I can't do that…I can't choose…"

"You must…or…they both die!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Mega…." Roll called weakly. Megaman turned to her.

"Mega…let…me…die..save…Lan…and Maylu…"

"NO! Roll…I can't lose you…."

"Ah, how refreshing your pain is. However, I must go. I shall be waiting at the tower for your answer, shall Roll die for your brother, or shall he die for your lover? AHAHAHAHA This will be a delicious scene to watch!"

Megaman turned to Dark and fired a round, Dark bowed and it missed. Megaman then gasped as Dark fired back and Megaman saw Roll get shot.

"NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bell tolled again, the castle shook once more. Megaman suddenly woke up and found himself and Roll standing, no wounds, inside the Throne Room.

"Roll…"

"Mega…I'm ok?"

The castle shook again and then they found themselves in the dining hall from before. Chaud was laying on the floor shot down. Lan had a blade through his chest.

"LAN! CHAUD!"

Then the castle shook again and they found themselves inside the hall of mirrors. Clockman stood at the head of the room, everyone was where they where and they all were alive.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"That is your future if you attack Dark." Clockman said.

"Well I don't care! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE DARK!"

Megaman ran at Clockman, his body glowing a strange purple hue, and sliced through Clockman's body. Clockman's body split in two and he laughed.

"…It…h-has begun…"

"What has!?"

"Everyone and everything you met…it will all happen….and…y-you…will soon become one with the darkness….and….Megaman….Dark Soul….will……become…you…and Master Dark and Master X will live on forever by your blood….LONG LIVE MASTER DARK THE LORD OF TWILIGHT!"


	15. CHAPTER 15: Welcome to Hell

Megaman and the group burst through the doors of the throne room. They were here, Dark sat on the throne waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome my friends. I didn't think you would be arriving this early."

"We are not your friends you psychopathic bastard! Where's Maylu!?"

"Ah yes the girl. I'm afraid that she has gotten in my way for the last time. You won't ever be seeing her again."

"What did you do with her!?"

"Soon she shall become a snack for my little pet."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Lan said grabbing Chauds gun and firing at Dark.

Dark's body dissipated in a beam of light and reappeared in the same beam somewhere else in the room.

"That wasn't very smart boy!" his voice echoed around the room.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU DAMNED COWARD!" Megaman yelled.

Another beam of light came to the ground and Dark emerged. A large sword in his right hand.

"Megaman! Shall we begin our fight for your life!?"

"Yes. Everyone, go, find Maylu. Get out of here."

"NO!" Roll cried. "I'm not leaving you?"

"Chaud…Lan…protect Roll and Maylu while I'm gone."

"Yeah."

"Sure…"

"…Roll… I love you…now go, get somewhere safe." Megaman said as he kissed her.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Hikari asked

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Megaman's arms became swords and he stood in the center of the room. A organ began to play from another room. Lan and the others ran up the stairs looking for Maylu.

"Shall we being?"

"I'm ready."

"How, nice."

Swords clashed as Megaman jumped at Dark. Dark broke the blade on Megaman's arm and dissiapated in the light. The beam touched down and Megaman ran at it, two large fireballs shot at Megaman. Mega sliced his blade and destroyed the fire as Dark dissipated again.

Once again they clashed, again, again, finally Dark became angry and lifted into the air and a huge ball of fire shot at Megaman. Megaman jumped over it and was cut by Dark's sword.

"HAHA! I got ya!"

"Damn!"

Once again they clashed. This time Megaman struck Dark's temple. Again they clashed never ending the blows. Lightning crashed outside as they two men fought for their lives.

"Once I kill you, and drink your blood, I will become the most powerful navi in the world. Then I will be ruler of human and machine!"

"HA! What are you a vampire!?"

"NO! I AM THE LORD OF TWILIGHT!"

Again they clashed. This time however Dark cut Megaman's arm deeply. Blood poured from the wound and Dark began to salivate.

"This is going to be fun!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN he's fast!" Arikado said as Bass shot at him.

"I'm gonna get you for what you did to Master X!"

The laboratory had been attacked by Arikado; thousands of years of data were destroyed. And lying in the center of the destruction was Maylu.

"MAYLU!" Lan yelled as he entered the room.

"We have company Master." Said Chaosman.

"Good. Chaosman, kill the boy. Orderman, kill Bass. Ebony, Ivory, come with me! It's time that Dark got what's coming to him."

The man and the two navis ran out of the room. Orderman crashed his blades down on Bass. Bass tried to run but was grabbed by Chaosman who threw him at Lan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was kneeling in pain. Blood covered Megaman, thanks to the large sword impaled in his chest. Megaman struggled to stand, Dark appeared again.

"So, give up?"

"N-never…"

"Damn…I though you would have enough since to stop this madness and join me in ruling the world."

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" Megaman yelled jumping at him again.

Dark weaved back and forth dogging each strike, then he kicked Megaman. HARD! Megaman flew across the room and slammed into the wall, blood spurting.

"AH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Maylu yelled as she shot at Arikado, who had reentered the room. Lan lay on the floor, a gunshot wound to his chest.

"GIRL! DROP IT!" Arikado yelled moving his hand making the gun fall from Maylu's hand.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Chaud yelled blood covering his hands. Protoman lay on the ground, unmoving. Chaosman had killed him, right before Zero killed him. Orderman had fell out of the balcony and fell to his death.

Arikado smiled and Ebony and Ivory opened the door. Between them stood a figure that looked like an older Megaman.

"W-who are you!?" Lan stammerd as blood spurted.

"I am X. And you are to die by my blade!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP!" Megaman yelled to Dark as he began to descend his sword to impale him.

"WHAT NOW!"

"Explain this! Explain how you're so strong! Explain why McCloud is helping you! Explain why you want Maylu!"

"Simple. I am strong because I have you DNA now. McCloud, I tricked him into thinking I would make him immortal. And the girl, I brought her here so I could kill you. Why do I want your blood, because Master X needs your DNA and Lan's DNA to create the all powerful system MOTHER and with it I shall destroy this world!"

"….your mad!"

"Maybe so, but never will you see the light of day!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arikado fell to the floor, X's sword through him.

"B-but M-master X…."

"You have failed to bring me both Hikari brothers. You are no longer needed! Ebony Ivory Sunman Chessman, kill the children. I am going to MOTHER."

"As you wish My' lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AUTHOR NOTE)

I know that this chapter is slightly confusing, but all shall be explained.

"Impeccable timing…Your soul will become ours as well…"

"Even you must have darkness in your soul."

Quotes from Castlevania Circle of the Moon.

"Embrace your dark side and join us!"

Quote from Shademan EXE Megaman Battle Network 4 Blue Moon

"What is a Man! A miserable pile of secrets!"

Quote from Dracula: Castlevania Symphony of the Night


	16. CHAPTER 16: I'll love you forever

Megaman gasped as the blade entered his chest blood spurting. His eyes widened and his vision began to fail, he fell back and landed on the ground in front of the throne.

Dark's eyes widened as he saw Megaman's crimson blood run along the charred black floor of the castle. He salivated at the blood and looked at Megaman's pain filled face.

"So, do you believe me now Megaman?"

"……H-how…y-your s-so strong…"

Dark clapped his hands and Ebony and Ivory entered the room.

"Master X is waiting for the DNA."

"……Good…extract all you wish, we're done here."

"……Dark….you…bastard…."

"Oh, and Ivory, bring me Roll, I want her to see this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll cried as she looked around her. Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Protoman, Zero, and Dr. Hikari. They where all laying at her feet bleeding.

"STOP IT!" Roll yelled to the navis.

"…We have Lan's blood, and Megaman's. Now it is time to tie up loose ends." Chessman said grinning at the girl.

Roll reached down and grabbed a large sword that Lan had used. "YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled as she ran at them the sword outstretched.

Chessman, who looked like a giant rook chess piece, fired to lasers at Roll. Roll spun around and the shots missed. Then in one quick motion, still running, sliced off the lasers and killed Sunman. Then she turned around and crossed blades with chessman again and again before she finally sliced him in two.

"……well done my dear." A voice echoed.

"Who's there!"

"…………I know what you have done."

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Here, there, everywhere, above you, behind you, beside you, in you. I am light, shadow, fire, earth. I created water and wind. I am what you fear, I am what you love, I am your shadow, your lover, your light, I am…"

"NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll collapsed to the floor at her lover's side. Megaman's breaths where labored, Roll could tell he was dying and fast. Roll placed her hand on Megaman's heart, he smiled and weakly took her hand in his. His eyes were beginning to close, he smiled at her and spoke.

"Roll…i…will always love you…i…i…want you to know…that…i…died...for. You…so..please…when this is over…l-live a l-long happy life…..please…"

"M-Megaman I love you so much, just please hold on…" Roll said as tears fell onto her lovers face. She couldn't take it, this was too much. Seeing her friends shot down, then seeing her enemys killed by her enemy, then seeing her lover die and not being able to help.

"Roll…please…stay with me…here…until the end…"

"Of course Mega…i-I'm not leaving…"

"….Good……I love you so much…" Megaman said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. Roll smiled at the gesture and looked evilly at Dark.

"So do you enjoy watching your lover die?" Dark asked.

"I know I'm gonna love watching you die!"

"Hahahahah! I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"Dark I hope you burn in hell!" Roll spat.

"Hahahahah! I will never die!"

"R-Roll…." Megaman gasped as blood came from the cornor of his mouth.

"mega…please….don't do this…"

"R-roll….i…will…always…love you…………………………"

"MEGA!"

Megaman's hand that was clutched to Roll's fell away. Roll's tears poured onto her lover, Megaman was gone, Maylu, Lan, Chaud, Protoman, everyone was hurt! Roll was the only one left, and Dark and his son X where still alive….

"…………..I will always love you Megaman……"

"May he rest in pieces from my blade!" Dark yelled. Roll rose from the floor and ran at him, a blade in her hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed.

Just as she struck Dark with the blade the doors opened and two figures emerged. Ivory and Ebony stood still in the door, looks of shock on their faces.

"EBONY IVORY! KILL THIS BITCH!"

Ebony and Ivory fell forward and their bodies slammed into the cold hard stone floor.

"SHIT!" Dark yelled as he ran toward the other door. Lan and Chaud hoppled out of the doorway, blood on their blades.

"LAN Chaud! WHERE'S MAYLU!"

"Right here…" the girl said weakly as she staggered into the room, Dr. Hikari holding her upright.

"What happened…"

"Allow me to explain our flurry of events. First Megaman has been killed, you all attacked by countless operatives that work for Dark. Dark's plan was to use his son X, who knows how he had a son, and Megaman and Lan's DNA to sink a weapon up to human and navi life, then destroy it all in one blast. And it looks like he's won." Said Protoman as he staggered into the room.

"Not yet, we can still stop them…since McCloud doesn't work for him anymore…"

"Dr. McCloud is dead! I saw his body in the lab…" Dr. Hikari said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just kill Dark ourselves." Chaud said.

Everyone gathered around Megaman.

Tears flowed from each one of the people in the room. Finally Dr. Hikari spoke.

"As much as I hate to say it, but we have more important things to do than morn for Megaman."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X stood on the rooftop of the castle, the giant cannon MOTHER sitting before him. Dark walked behind him.

"Soon son, this world will be ours!"

"…Yes…ours…"

"What is it!?"

"……IT would be better if there was only one ruler."

"Ah I see, if you die to protect me I will be very grateful." Dark said as he walked to the cannon. X walked up behind him.

"That's not what I had in mind father." X said as he pierced the large blade he held through Dark's body.

"AH! X-X….H-how could you……I loved you like a son….and…you….."

"I'm sorry father, your services are no longer needed. Enjoy Hell.."

Dark fell to the ground with a limp thud. As everyone entered the rooftop they saw his body fall. They also saw X turn and look at them ready to kill them.

X drew his two blades, Roll grabbed her blade, Chaud a gun, Maylu hid behind Lan who grabbed his sword and gun, Dr. Hikari held a strong looking metal pole, and Protoman a sword.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This pitiful excuse for heroes has come to try and kill me? AHAHAHAHA!"

"OH YEAH LAUGH AT THIS DUMBASS!" Lan yelled as he shot two rounds into his chest, Dr. Hikari struck his leg with the pole, Protoman slashed his arm, Maylu threw a rock (really!?), Chaud shot four rounds into him and Roll sliced his chest.

X staggered backward and looked at his body, everyone had attacked him and it was barely scratched. X grinned and grabbed Roll by her neck and choked her, holding her into the air.

"I think I'll start with you and make my way UP! The little food chain here!" on the word up he thrust Roll higher and tightened his grip. Roll's feet dangled at just the right angle, she kicked X, in the U NO WHERE.

X crouched down as Roll jumped from the crumbled pile she had landed in. Everyone attacked again, and again. X became irritated ad grabbed Lan and threw him off toward the edge of the castle, the rood had no railing.

Lan looked down and saw the pointed cliffs below. Quickly he hopped up and attacked again, this time X threw him over the edge. Lan grabbed onto the edge and hung there waiting for help.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Lan yelled

"LAN!" Maylu screamed as she ran to him and grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"DIE!" X yelled as he kicked Maylu knocking her over the edge, now hanging onto Lan's foot.

"MAYLU DON'T LET GO!"

"I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF IT!"


	17. FINALE: The End of our Begnning

Maylu was clinging to Lan's foot for dear life. X chuckled at the sight of them all. Protoman and Chaud where lying beaten on the ground. Roll was bleeding from a new wound to her arm, and Lan and Maylu were hanging for their lives.

"So this is the great heroes that felled Father? HAHAHAHA! Pathetic!" X's laughter echoed into the dark cloudy night around them. Lightning crashed and rain began to fall.

"Megaman fought hard to stop Omega, he fought to stop Necroman, and even Dark himself. Now I, Dark's son, shall destroy this world just as they all wanted! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOUR MAD!" Roll cried as she jumped from the ground.

"you always say the same thing, YOUR MAD! HAHAHAHA! NO! I AM A VISIONARY JUST LIKE MY FATHER! AND SOON THIS WORLD WILL BE CLENSED OF ITS BIGGEST SIN! HUMANS! All thanks to your good friend Megaman."

"WHAT!"

"That was shat Megaman was hiding!?"

"Yes! He worked with Dr. Hikari and Dr. McCloud on creating a way for an immortal navi, an all powerful navi, a peaceful world, a cure for it's sin. With Dr. Regal, Lord Wily, Dr. Hikari, Dr. McCloud, and the Gospel organizations ever long work along with Dark Star and Zerox THIS WORLD WILL BE PERFECT!"

"….Megaman….how could you help them….why…."

_To save you…_ Roll heard the wind echo Megaman's voice.

_Mega?_

_Yes, I love you Roll, and I wanted to save you. But I'm sorry…now…all of you are going to die…because of me…_

_Megaman…I'll always love you, no matter what you do…_

"KILL THEM!" X yelled to a large group of robots that entered the tower roof. Each one looked like the Rook Chess piece. Roll ran at them, as they ran at her.

"Soon this world will become mine! I WILL BE INVINCIBLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This was Dark Star's plan forever, to rule this world and make it as they saw fit, and soon…so very soon, the dream of thousands will be answered!"

Roll's blade clashed with the Rooks then the door opened again and Knight chess pieces appeared, holding bombs.

Roll's sword became covered in ice as she ran at them again and again.

"THIS WORLD IS MINE! NOW DIE!" X exclaimed as wind began to roar around the tower. Lan and Maylu began to slip, Chaud and Protoman stood and were knocked back down, Roll was thrown against the giant machine on the roof. X walked with ease to the machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Don't worry Roll, the humans won't feel a single thing when they die!"

"NO!"

The cannon was just about to fire a large bullet into the sky when suddenly the cannon began to spurt and sputter. Sparks flew as it began to break apart.

"HOW!?"

"ME! YOU BASTARD!" cried a voice, it was Megaman!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of the world were all watching a large screen that had appeared in the sky. On this monitor it showed the castle, tower, and the fight.

Everyone gasped when they heard Megaman's voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll gasped and looked about, Megaman's voice was there but no Megaman.

"Roll!" the voice cried.

"Mega!?"

"It's me Roll! I told you I would be here! Forever with you!"

"Mega, but where are you!?"

"Right here!" said Megaman as a blue shadow lifted from the ground, it had form but no features just a shadow that stood in Megaman's shape.

"NO!" X cried as he ran at the shadow. Two blades clashed, X's of fire, and Megaman's of electricity.

Megaman hit X and his helmet fell off, everyone gasped. Protoman and Chaud hauled Lan and Maylu up.

X was Megaman, they looked exactly alike.

"Dark couldn't have children so he cloned himself and stole Mega's DNA and made a son. That sick Bastard!" Roll said.

"HAHAHAHA! That's right, and now that Megaman is dead and only his heart remains he cannot kill me.

"I may not be strong enough to fight you, but my friends believe in me and that's all I need!" The shadow clashed swords with X again. One, two, one, two, one two three four five, one two, one two, one two three four five, that was the tempo they fought.

X finally was sliced in his arm, he fell and backed up against the cannon.

"Lan come here!" Megaman's shadow yelled. Lan approached and the shadow was absorbed into him, it was as though Lan and Megaman had cross fused.

Megaman stood before them all, in his cross fusion form. Chaud and Protoman crossed, as well as Maylu and Roll.

"No! NO! NOO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I-I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IMMORTAL, INVINVIBLE! NOOOOOO!"

Everyone put their busters together and charged them.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Roll/Maylu yelled.

"Burn in Hell!" Chaud/ Protoman yelled.

"Say hi to everyone for us!" Lan/ Megaman yelled.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" X screamed as everyone fired their guns.

X's body collapsed as blood poured from the large wound in his chest. X fell back onto the machine gasping for air.

"…..You fools….you will never win…." X said as his dying breath came to him.

"What do you mean?" Lan/ Megaman asked.

"You are the light Megaman…all lights must have a shadow…even you have evil in you Megaman…and one day…you…will…..join…us….."

Lan suddenly split from Megaman. The shadow of Megaman fell to the ground and moved toward Megaman's body in the throne room, everyone ran to the room.

Shadows formed figures, hundreds of them meshed together on Megaman's body. Everyone gasped as Megaman's body was lifted into the air and filled with life. Roll screamed in joy and hugged onto Megaman's new life filled body.

Megaman slowly opened his eyes and noticed Roll hugging him, he returned the hug and Roll buried her face in his chest.

-------------------------------------------ONE WEEK LATER AT SCHOOL----------------------------------

Megaman and Roll sat side by side in the classroom, only two minutes until school was over.

Megaman was returned to his old self, everyone was healed up and alive. Lan and Maylu where laughing at a dumb joke Mrs. Mari had told, but Mega and Roll didn't notice. They were to lost looking into the other ones eyes.

Megaman looked deep into his lover's eyes, Roll giggled and smiled. Deeper, deeper, and deeper more they looked into each other's eyes.

"Roll, do you know how beautiful you are?"

"I guess so since you've been telling me for two hours."

"…sorry…it's just…"

"I know Mega…"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

School was over. Roll stood, Megaman grabbed her hand. "Roll…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go with me to the school dance tonight?"

"Mega….of course, but…I don't have anything to wear."

"Then I suggest we hurry and find something for you to wear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman sat at the bottom of Roll's bedroom staircase. He was wearing a very nice looking suit, it brought the color of his hair and eyes out greatly, since the suit was a mix of green, red, and light brown.

"I'm nervous." Lan called, he was wearing a black suit and was standing at Maylu's stair waiting for her to come down. Lan had asked Maylu to the dance, just as Megaman had asked Roll.

"Don't worry everything will go fine."

"Tell my stomach that, it's been hurting since this morning."

"HAHAHA!"

"DON'T LAUGH! IT REALLY HURTS!"

"I'm sorry Lan…don't worry though the date will go great I know it."

In that instant was when Roll and Maylu, simultaneously, descended the stairs. Maylu was wearing a red dress with red heels. Her hair was let down and she was wearing red lipstick and star earrings. Roll was wearing a pink dress that showed the bottom half of her legs it also cut off at the top of her breasts. Her hair was down in one large ponytail. She wore pink lipstick with moon earrings. Also she wore heels in the pink shade of her dress.

Megaman stood and looked at Roll, Lan did the same.

"Roll…wow…you…look…wow!" Megaman was at a loss of words, she was so beautiful.

"Heehee…thanks Mega…you look…hot…"

Megaman blushed and, as if a animal, growled at Roll as he grabbed her holding her as though he had dipped her during a dance.

"Oh Mega don't make that noise! Please OH!" Megaman was snuffling Roll's neck and nibbling on her neck like a cute little vampire.

Lan looked at Maylu, his mouth fell open.

"Wow Maylu…"

"So what do ya think?" Maylu asked as she swirled around letting her dress flow.

"Maylu…you look hot!" Lan said. Maylu laughed and blushed before kissing Lan on his cheek.

"Well shall we go?" Megaman asked as he held Roll tighter.

"I'm ready." Lan said.

"Me too." Maylu said.

"I'll go anywhere you want to go Mega." Roll said as she leaned in on Megaman's chest.

"Oh really?" Megaman asked in a dark sexy tone.

"MEGAMAN! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Lan yelled as the group neared the school.

"I'm sorry Lan…it's just Roll's sooooooo hot!"

Everyone laughed as they entered the school dance floor. Lan offered out his hand to Maylu and she took it. Slowly they danced into the group dancing on the floor.

Megaman looked at Roll, she shrugged and they too danced into the group of navis now dancing.

Everyone danced slowly enjoying the night. Roll stopped dancing to go get a drink and Megaman disappeared. Roll looked about the dance floor and ran into a navi by accident. The navi turned around and revealed that it was Protoman.

"Protoman! What are you doing here!?"

"I came at Master Chaud's orders to help protect Megaman and the others."

"Why?"

"Because of the danger of Dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes, it's only been a week but we have information that he may be back."

"Oh no! Where's Mega!?"

"Outside."

Roll ran outside and saw Megaman looking up at the cybersky, cyberstars glittered down at them.

"Mega…"

"Hey Roll…"

"Dark…"

"I know…"

"Mega…I'm scared…"

"Don't worry; I will be here to protect you forever."

"I know…"

"Roll…I love you…"

"I love you too."

Megaman pulled Roll against his chest, their noses touched. Megaman looked deep into Roll's eyes. Roll giggled and was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Roll moaned as she felt Megaman's tongue slip into her mouth. Roll giggled as Megaman pulled away, a soft blush on his face.

Roll clung to Megaman in a loving hug. The two looked into the sky and watched the stars.

Maylu and Lan stopped dancing and walked outside for fresh air. They stood outside, Maylu hugging to Lan.

"Lan, I love you."

"I love you too Maylu."

Maylu looked at Lan, smiled, kissed his lips softly, and looked up at the sky with him.

Megaman and Lan both watched as a shooting star flew by. Roll and Maylu exclaimed.

"LOOK A SHOOTING STAR!"

"Wish for something." Megaman said.

"I don't need to." Roll said.

"Why not?"

"I've got everything I ever wanted right here." Roll said cuddling up to Megaman.

Megaman put his arm around Roll, Lan around Maylu, and the group walked home.

(Visualize this!)

The screen splits in two vertically

Lan and Maylu on the left

Megaman and Roll on the right

They both walked into the night, the cyberworld ground fused into the real making a huge path.

The four lovers walked down the streets of ACDC town together

As they did the shooting star flew overhead shining in the dark clear night.

Roll rested her head on Megaman's shoulder, Maylu on Lan's.

(end visual)

Chaud and Protoman stood on the top stair of the school

"Well, are you ready Protoman?"

"yes Sir. I'm ready."

Chaud grabbed his phone as a limo pulled up.

"Hello this is Chaud Blaze, I need to talk to Irashi Arikado."

"Yes?" asked Irashi.

"I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"I want the Eden file."

THE END

(Authors Note)

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed my story, this is the final story for my Megaman X Roll story, unless of course you the readers want more.

If you have any questions about any of the stories please ask them. Also if you find any areas that don't make sense, or I forgot to finish a character please tell me.

Until the next story, Long Live Megaman.

I shall leave you with these quotes.

Megaman Trigger 2.0

Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!  
~ from the movie Moulin Rouge ~

I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion -  
I have shudder'd at it.  
I shudder no more.  
I could be martyr'd for my religion  
Love is my religion  
And I could die for that.  
I could die for you.  
~ by John Keats ~

And all that's best of _dark_ and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes.

~ Lord Byron ~

When you have nightmares,

you scream, you die, you fear, you hate, but never will you lose what you truly love.

When you have dreams,

They always come true, it just takes time. Love your life, lover your friends, and love all you meet, for one day you will find one that loves all about you.

~Daniel Vascuos~

I have a scary question: Is it me or my reflection?  
Now here's a scarier one: Is there even a difference anymore?

~ShadeX~

The only way depression ends is through death, suicide or... death before the person can commit suicide.

~Sara Ulado~

Trap the rabbit in its hole  
smoke him out  
eat him whole

Hot death,  
Lustful breath,  
Lies left to rest

~Dr. Various Geralda McCloud~ (the real Dr. McCloud.)

All of the charaters not in the original Megaman EXE story line where made by me.

Dr. McCloud- Dr. Various Geralda McCloud, my uncle

Ebony- Mr. Johnathan Ulanda, an old friend now deceased

Ivory- Mrs. Sarah Ulanda, wife to the one above

Crystalman- Mr. Klide Gataro

Dragonman- Mr. Katamo Fara

Sunman- Mrs. Sara Bell

Irashi Arikado- MYSELF!

Clockman- Mr. Hanes Flara

Orderman- Mr. Itomo Opal

Chaosman- Dr. Jonathan Damaratous Kagle, my great great grandfather

Necroman- My uncle

Omega- My dad

Dark- I know he's real but I based part of his personality off my grandfather

Count Farado of Feliray- Based on myself and a little of my other family members one of which was a count by the name of Count Felirado of Scotland, ENGLISH NAME: Felirado McCloud.

Feliray- a part of my Counts name

Kangalm- used as the name of a desert, is actually a name that came to me in my sleep.

NAMES I NEVER USED OR RECENTLY FORGOT

Crescilla- came to me in my sleep, used in other short stories as city of air or water

Renigato- used as name of city of light

Faram- a navi the was world renowned for his martial arts, was to fight for Zerox

Eagleman- was to be a modified version of Stormeagle from Megaman X, was to fight for Dark and Dr. McCloud

Thanks for reading, plz review!


End file.
